


Johanna

by Dylalan



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Snow is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: His hand stroked her face, softly.
Relationships: Caesar Flickerman/Finnick Odair, Caesar Flickerman/Johanna Mason, Claudius Templesmith/Johanna Mason, Coriolanus Snow/Johanna Mason, Seneca Crane/Johanna Mason
Kudos: 8





	Johanna

**Author's Note:**

> Johanna fell victim to the thing that happens to every pretty victor.

His hand stroked her face, softly. She didn’t flinch. She had stopped flinching a long time ago. It didn’t stop him.

She avoided his eyes, avoided the urge to swear, to yell, to scream at him.  
If it had been anyone else, she would have.

But him? Even Johanna wasn’t that reckless. To defy him would mean death, and she wanted to live. That was what drove her, after all. Not that she had much to live for.

Finnick, maybe. But he was in the same boat as her. She’d seen Caesar practically dragging him away. Her face moved into a scowl. She had never liked Caesar. Not during her interview, and not after, when he’d been one of the first to bid on her.

His hand gripped her jaw, and she dropped the frown. But she would much rather be with Caesar. He didn’t have her act polite.

Johanna hated being polite. It made her skin crawl.  
His hand moved lower, and she forced her thoughts away. But only thoughts of other… escapades were coming up. She clung to them anyway. Any thought was preferable.

She thought of Caesar’s shiny, shiny grin, and stretched skin. Of that awful blue suit of his, with all the twinkling lights. Of how he refused to look at anybody he slept with in the eye. Only Finnick knew why that was, and he’d yet to tell her.

She thought of Seneca Crane, of his clumsy hands. Of his desperate attempts to seem powerful, sleeping with any victor in his price range. Telling them he was doing them a favor, of how much worse they could get. She thought about how he could never get it up.

She thought of Claudius Templesmith, and how he would hire tributes just to have someone to talk to, how desperate he was for someone to care, even just the tiniest amount.

And she thought of Finnick. Finnick, whose grin never reached his eyes. Who had a different person on his arm every week, who traded secrets instead of money. Finnick, the only person left who she cared about in the world.

And how it was his fault she was in bed with Snow that night. Because he had made it so the man had leverage against her again.


End file.
